Xmen Impulse
by 7Xman
Summary: Cette histoire raconte d'une manière totalement inédite l'apparition des mutants et la création des X-men.  En 2009 le monde vit paisiblement, où plutôt normalement. Mais des hommes et des femmes vont découvrir qu'ils possèdent des dons hors du commun.
1. Chapter 1

_**X-men Impulse**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

19 janvier 2009, 07h33 – Rémy Lebeau, Nouvelle-Orléans

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à percer à travers les stores de l'imposante chambre d'hôtel. Les stries de lumière zébraient un corps de femme dénudé, seulement couvert par un drap blanc enroulé sur lui-même. La femme dormait toujours, sa respiration était lente et profonde, son repos paisible. Son visage était caché, enfoui dans l'oreiller qu'elle serrait entre ses deux bras, seuls ses longs cheveux blonds étaient visibles par celui qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil au pied du lit pour la regarder dormir. L'homme torse nu ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama. Il semblait se délecter du spectacle offert par sa compagne plongée dans les bras de Morphée, laissant un faible sourire transparaitre sur ses lèvres. Mais, il sorti de sa contemplation en voyant l'heure sur le radio réveil se trouvant sur la petite table de chevet. Il était temps pour lui de se préparer à partir. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et attendit d'avoir fermé la porte avec précaution avant d'en allumer la lumière. D'un geste de la main qui était devenu machinal pour lui, il rabattit ses longs cheveux châtains en arrière, afin de dégager un peu son visage et visualiser les dégâts d'une nuit blanche sur son teint.

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans la chambre, la jeune femme commençait à émerger de son profond sommeil. Elle était bien décidé à y aller à son rythme, la chambre étant réservée jusqu'en milieu de journée. Mais un cri provenant de la salle de bain la ramena cruellement dans le monde réel. D'un bond, elle se leva et couru vers la porte fermée de la salle d'eau. Elle avait reconnu la voix de son amant malgré la déformation de celle-ci. Au moment où elle allait se saisir de la poignée, elle entendit le verrou qui se fermait.

-Rémy ! Rémy, qu'est ce qui se passe ! cria-t-elle en tambourinant la porte.

Le dit Rémy avait fait un bond en arrière en voyant son visage dans le miroir et n'avait pu contenir ce hurlement d'effroi. Son premier réflexe avait été de s'enfermer à clé afin que sa compagne ne puisse voir les mêmes choses qu'il contemplait à ce moment précis. Lentement, il revint devant la glace et essaya de garder son calme. Il porta une main à son visage et écarta avec exagération ses paupières pour être sur de ne pas se tromper. Mais c'était bien cela…le blanc de son œil avait entièrement viré au noir, et son iris au rouge brillant, et ce pour ses deux globes oculaires.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe…prononça-t-il pour lui-même en clignant des yeux, espérant peut être faire revenir ses yeux à leurs couleurs d'origines. D'une main tâtonnante, car le regard toujours rivé sur le miroir, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour faire couler un jet puissant dont il se servit pour s'asperger le visage. Totalement sous le choc de cette déformation physique, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour entendre un drôle de crépitement. La poignée d'eau froide du robinet était en train de virer à l'orange fluorescent. Sans réfléchir Rémy se jeta en arrière juste au moment où le système d'eau explosa littéralement, arrachant tout un pan de la faïence du lavabo. Le jeune homme était assis contre la porte, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de bouger, l'esprit totalement éteint alors que derrière la porte la jeune femme continuait de crier son nom en tapant frénétiquement contre la porte.

-Mais…mais… fut les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer.

19 janvier 2009, 11h43 – Katherine Pryde, Virginia Beach

Midi s'approchait à grand pas et cela se ressentait dans la salle de classe. Les enfants devenaient de plus en plus intenables, bougeant en tout sens, courant, se pourchassant tout en hurlant à gorge déployée. Au milieu de tout se tumulte se trouvait celle qui devait, en temps normal, incarner l'autorité et réguler tout ce bruyant petit monde. Mais la petite brunette, habituellement instructrice aimante et attentionnée de ces petits démons, était plongée dans la lecture de message sur le téléphone portable qu'elle avait dérobée le matin même à son compagnon.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle vivait une histoire passionnée avec celui qui avait été son professeur lors de sa dernière année de faculté. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, lui vouait un véritable culte, mais de toute évidence cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour le combler. Les messages qu'il envoyait à une certaine Amy indiquaient que la jeune Katherine Pryde s'était lourdement fourvoyée sur la monogamie de son bien aimé. A ce moment précis, elle se maudissait pour un tas de raisons. Que ce soit pour avoir fermé les yeux sur ce qu'il était depuis tout ce temps, pour avoir été prise pour une étudiante sans jugeote, pour ne pas avoir écoutée ses amis sur cette relation, et surtout pour avoir lu le contenu de ce téléphone mobile en pleins cours, devant ses jeunes élèves.

Elle devait lutter pour réprimer les larmes qui montaient en elle, mais plus elle les contenait plus s'était la rage qui s'emparait du petit bout de femme. Elle ne fut sortie de la lecture des messages graveleux que quand l'ensemble de ses élèves se mirent à hurler en cœur. Revenant brutalement à la réalité, elle leva la tête prestement elle découvrit les enfants effrayés, regardant tous vers elle, mais sans comprendre pourquoi. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une autre chose assez étrange, les enfants semblaient s'élever au dessus d'elle…non, réflexion faite, c'était elle qui s'enfonçait. Elle baissa immédiatement la tête et hurla de terreur en voyant que ses jambes disparaissaient dans le sol sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle commença à se débattre mais inexorablement elle glissait dans le sol dallé de la salle de classe. Dans sa main le téléphone lui échappa. Pas qu'il lui glissa des doigts, non, il passa à travers eux. Implorant à l'aide, la jeune femme ne savait que faire, elle se débattait, devant ses élèves qui pleuraient quasiment tous.

Alertée par les cris, une maitresse de la classe attenante arriva en trombe dans la pièce, mais sitôt qu'elle vit le spectacle de sa collègue disparaître dans le sol tel que dans des sables mouvants elle tourna de l'œil et s'effondra lourdement. Un second arriva alors que Katherine n'avait plus que la tête et le cou qui étaient encore apparents. Légèrement plus courageux que la première intervenante, il réprima un cri et fit évacuer les enfants de la classe. La malheureuse, elle, continuait de se débattre mais au bout d'une minute de descente dans les enfers elle disparut.

Dans l'école s'était l'état d'alerte. L'alarme avait été tirée, toutes les personnes présentes évacuées. Le proviseur arriva sur les lieux du crime et constata que le sol n'avait rien à se reprocher, il était en un seul morceau et parfaitement solide, aucune personne n'aurait pu passer à travers, s'était ridicule. Ne pouvant mettre en cause la santé mentale de deux adultes et d'une vingtaine d'enfants il pria tout le personnel de rester à l'écart, les parents furent appelés pour récupérer leurs marmots. Les pompiers venaient d'arriver sur place, l'éventualité d'une fuite de gaz ayant provoqué des hallucinations collectives était envisagée. Mais où était Katherine Pryde ? Cela restait un mystère. Alors que tout le monde s'activait autour du bâtiment qui avait été mis en quarantaine, une petite fenêtre sur l'arrière venait de s'ouvrir. Couverte de saleté, de suie et d'autres substances répugnantes, la disparue tentait de s'échapper sans se faire remarquer. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais elle s'était retrouvée à faire le chemin entre sa salle de classe et les archives par le tracé le plus rapide qu'il puisse exister…tout droit par les murs, original. Toujours aussi paniquée, la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête était de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit.

19 janvier 2009, 12h18 – Julian Keller, Pasadena

C'était l'heure de pointe dans la ville périphérie de Los Angeles. Les travailleurs sortaient de leurs bureaux et cherchaient à rejoindre leurs domiciles ou des lieux pour se restaurer avant de faire inexorablement le chemin en sens inverse. Les trottoirs étaient parcourus par des milliers de paires de jambes, et les routes prises d'assauts par de monstrueux engins motorisés typiques de l'américain moyen. C'est au milieu de cette cohue grouillante qu'un jeune homme tentait de se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre la sandwicherie la plus proche.

Agrippant son sac bandoulière, Julian Keller voyait le temps défiler de plus en plus sur sa montre et se décida à presser encore le pas. Ce matin, il avait oublié que la cuisinière de sa maisonnée était en repos, et que sa gamelle habituelle ne serait pas prête. Et comme de bien entendu, il ne s'était pas souciait de cela avant le gong fatidique de midi. Il aurait pu, bien sûr, déjeuner à la cantine du campus, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise en compagnie des étudiants et préférait les fuir. Il ne fallait pas entendre par cela qu'il était asocial, c'était loin d'être le cas, mais il était issu d'une riche famille d'industriels de la région qui avaient fait de généreux dons à sa faculté pour qu'il puisse y entrer. En un mot c'était le mouton noir au milieu du troupeau. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place et n'était heureux que quand il retrouvait ses amis, ceux qui utilisaient des mots qu'il pouvait comprendre.

Slalomant entre les passants, il ne voyait pas très loin devant lui, la vue étant bouchée par une marée humaine ne s'interrompant jamais. Et bien sûr, pour en rajouter à son calvaire, il sentait monter en lui une violente migraine. Commençant à étouffer grandement, il vit enfin le bout du tunnel, sous la forme de la devanture du fastfood tant convoité. Obliquant violement par la gauche, il se heurta à quelques passants qui eux ne déviaient pas de leurs rails. Au moment où son épaule entra en contact avec celle d'un autre passant, il senti une vrille lui perforer la tête. L'espace d'une seconde sa vue se troubla, mais il continua sur sa lancée, persuadé que c'était l'appel de l'estomac qui provoquait cela en lui.

Sauf que la faim ne provoquait pas une sensation telle que l'on se retrouvait à genoux au milieu de la rue_,_ en train de se tenir le crâne en pensant qu'il allait imploser. Il s'était effondré alors qu'il était en plein milieu de la voie, avec un bon gros 4x4 des familles lui arrivant en plein dessus, et lancé à telle vitesse que le coup de frein brusque n'avait pour effet que de bloquer les roues et de faire glisser en biais le lourd véhicule. Malgré son regard flouté par la douleur, Jullian vit la masse rougeâtre lui foncer dessus, et mit ses mains devant lui dans un geste inutile de protection. Mais au vu de la scène qui se produisit, cela ne semblait pas être si inutile. Alors qu'il s'attendait, yeux clos, mâchoires crispées, à se faire réduire en bouillie par le bolide, rien n'arriva à part les exclamations de la foule. Le véhicule s'était soulevé du sol à son approche et lui était passé par-dessus comme si il avait été soulevé par une grue.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que la voiture n'était plus devant lui, il se retourna prestement et la vit faire des tonneaux, écraser d'autres véhicules dans un bruit de métal froissé parfaitement ignoble. Et alors que lui restait totalement hébété, se demandant ce qui s'était passé entre deux douleurs dans ses tympans, il percevait la panique générale dans la foule. Toute la circulation s'était arrêtée, des personnes tentaient de venir en aide aux occupants de la voiture qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, au loin la sirène d'un gyrophare d'ambulance se faisait déjà entendre. Les gens commençaient à se masser autour de lui pour voir comment il allait, s'il savait ce qui venait de se passer. D'autres l'accusaient carrément d'être responsable du soulèvement du véhicule, d'être un terroriste.

Toujours déboussolé, le cerveau en vrac, mais à la douleur moins persistante, Julian n'avait qu'une idée en tête; sortir de ce guêpier. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer, mais la foule persistante commençait à l'indisposer bien fortement. L'arrivée sur place des secours fut pour lui une porte de sortie. Pour forcer le passage les véhicules de soins faisaient bouger les badauds et le jeune homme profita du mouvement de foule pour se fondre dans la masse et s'engager dans une ruelle loin de tout avec la seule idée de rejoindre son domicile.

19 janvier 2009, 14h47 – Amara Aquila, Interstate 10

L'hélicoptère survolait la zone sinistrée. Il avait été appelé après qu'un séisme se fut produit à la périphérie de Riverside en Californie. A son bord se trouvait le journaliste de la chaine locale en charge de couvrir la catastrophe. Grâce à l'altitude, il avait un point de vue imprenable sur la situation et plus il tournait autour de la zone de crise, moins il pensait à la thèse d'un simple séisme. Alors que l'appareil décrivait des cercles, le caméraman faisait signe qu'ils allaient être à l'antenne d'un instant à l'autre. Prenant son micro en main, le journaliste attendit le top départ pour commencer à décrire ce qu'il voyait sous lui.

-Gary, c'est un spectacle d'horreur que j'ai sous les yeux. L'autoroute 10 est totalement éventrée, le bitume semble avoir fondu avant de se déchirer en une multitude de blocs. Le séisme a été de très forte intensité au vu des dégâts mais a aussi été incroyable centré sur un point, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel dans ma carrière.

Et les spectateurs devant leurs écrans de télévision devaient sensiblement se dire la même chose. La terre semblait avoir absorbée la route dans ce qui prenait la forme d'un cercle quasi parfait. On percevait aisément le point d'origine qui était fumant d'une coulée de lave en train de refroidir au contact de l'air. Tout autour de la zone les voitures étaient arrêtées, certaines étaient en train de bruler, d'autres n'étaient plus que des carcasses sombres. L'hélicoptère se posa à proximité de la route, et l'équipe de journalistes couru pour recueillir les témoignages de ceux qui étaient présents sur place. Le journaliste perçu une femme d'un âge certain qui avait l'air totalement affolée.

-Madame, madame, pouvez nous raconter comment s'est déroulé le séisme? questionna le journaliste en élevant le voix pour tenter de se faire entendre au milieu du bruit des moteurs et autres klaxons.

-C'était affreux! hurla pour tout préambule la femme recouverte par ce qui semblait être de la cendre volcanique. On roulait et tout d'un coup on a vu une voiture devant nous prendre feu, comme ça, pour rien! Elle s'est arrêtée et une jeune femme en est descendu, elle était en feu, elle hurlait, c'était abominable!

-Vous voulez dire que la voiture est passée pile au moment où le séisme a débuté et que le magma est remonté à la surface ?

-Je…je crois…la pauvre fille…le sol a commencé à se fendre sous ses pieds, pendant près de deux minutes elle est restée là, à crier, en feu…

-Madame…vous êtes surs que…deux minutes ? demanda le journaliste dubitatif.

-Je sais pas, je sais plus…ça a été tellement choquant…en plus quand le sol s'est totalement effondré elle a disparue, elle a été ensevelie la pauvre fille…et puis tout s'est arrêté.

Une fois le témoignage recueilli le journaliste fit signe de couper l'enregistrement, et il rendit l'antenne. Il resta quelques minutes à errer près du point d'origine pendant que le caméraman remettait leurs affaires dans l'hélicoptère pour pouvoir repartir. Le journaliste s'approcha de ce qui semblait être la voiture de la victime et vit, dans les restes le restant d'un portefeuille. En voulant le saisir, il se brula copieusement les doigts, et le fit pivoter avec le bout de son stylo pour voir les restants d'une carte d'identité, la dernière chose qui restait de la pauvre malheureuse. Il pouvait lire son nom dessus : Amara Aquila.

20 janvier 2009, 00h21 – Pentagone

Tous les participants attendus étaient assis autour de la table ovale. En tout ils étaient douze à se préparer pour cette réunion qui s'était décidée en l'espace de quelques heures et qui avait été convoquée par le Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense. On retrouvait autour de la table de hauts gradés militaires, des sous-directeurs d'agences gouvernementales ainsi qu'une jeune femme blonde qui tentait tant bien que mal de se coiffer et d'avoir l'air réveillée.

-Quand Mme Cooper aura fini peut-être pourrons nous commencer, tonna le dit Secrétaire qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Tous les regards convergèrent donc vers la jeune femme qui ne savait plus où se mettre et qui plongea son nez dans ses dossiers.

-Sans plus tarder je vais laisser le Général Ross vous exposer les motifs de cette réunion précipitée, général…continua le vieil homme bourru, laissant la parole au plus haut gradé militaire de la salle qui se leva et fit signe à un assistant dans le fond de la pièce d'allumer un rétroprojecteur. Une carte des Etats-Unis apparut avec des marquages rouges disséminés un peu partout.

-Durant la journée du dix-neuf janvier seize incidents ont été signalés sur tout le territoire des États-Unis. Seize accidents à priori isolés mais dont les témoignages de civils ont tous été pour le moins troublant. A Chicago, une vague de glace à déferlée dans un café, à Virginia Beach une institutrice du cours élémentaire a été aspirée dans le sol, à Los Angeles une voiture s'est soulevée dans les airs pour éviter d'écraser un adolescent, à Portland un feu d'artifice a été tiré durant près d'un quart d'heure en plein jour, à Riverside l'autoroute a été coupé sous l'effet du séisme le plus localisé jamais vu et j'en passe.

-Que vous voulez vous dire? le coupa un des hommes en uniforme noir et aux cheveux impeccables se trouvant autour de la table. Nous avons à faire à une série d'attaques terroristes?

-C'est notre hypothèse première mais nous ne pouvons encore rien prouver. Des rapports de la CIA nous indiquent que d'autres pays ont eu le même genre de phénomènes durant les dernières 24h. Le seul point de corrélation pour l'instant fut que les témoins ont dans la plupart des cas vu un individu, se tenir au centre des différents évènements.

-Un individu typé du moyen orient ? insista un autre homme en noir.

-Non, toutes les descriptions sont contradictoires, nous ne pouvons établir un profil type. Et la nature même des différents phénomènes ne nous permets pas de nous projeter sur la piste d'un réseau terroriste en particulier, continua le Général en faisant apparaitre un diagramme indiquant les heures des seize accidents et leurs signes distinctifs.

-Que cela voudrait-il dire alors, demanda le Secrétaire d'Etat. J'ai du mal à croire que des terroristes se décident à nous attaquer en gelant un…Starbucks Café ? C'est ridicule. Et comment feraient-ils cela en plus ?

-Peut être qu'ils sont dans une phase d'expérimentation, tenta de proposer un homme qui n'avait parlé jusqu'ici mais qui avait la même morphologie que tous les autres autour de lui.

-Quelqu'un aurait une idée moins stupide que celle-ci ? demanda le responsable du département de la défense avec un air dédaigneux. C'est alors que le représentant du FBI demanda à prendre la parole.

-Monsieur, c'est pour explorer d'autres voies que celles convenues du terrorisme par bombes glacées et feux d'artifices que j'ai fait venir le docteur Cooper. Elle est rattachée à mon bureau…

-Oui, je lis la Section des Recherches Spéciales…où comment dépenser l'argent du contribuable à ne rien faire, coupa de nouveau le Secrétaire en lisant la fiche de la dite doctoresse.

-Monsieur le Secrétaire, avec tout le respect que je vous dois si cette section a été ouverte ce n'est pas pour rien et…commença Cooper.

-Oui, un jour un hippie a dit avoir vu un petit homme vert à Roswell et le Nouveau Mexique est devenu le territoire des allumés en tout genre. Il fallait bien leur faire croire qu'à défaut d'avoir Alf dans nos frigos on enquêtait sur la possibilité qu'il puisse être sur terre, mais continuez.

La colère commençait à monter chez la chercheuse mais elle savait qu'elle devait se contenir, ce qui était loin d'être aisé au vu de la bande de Neandertal qui siégeaient à ses côtés.

-Pour ces seize accidents nous avons des témoins, mais pour aucun d'entre eux nous n'avons les individus que ces témoins ont dit avoir vus au centre de ce qui s'est passé. Regardez cela.

D'un signe de tête elle indiqua de charger sur le vidéoprojecteur une vidéo. Tous furent bouches bée dès les premières images. On pouvait voir, en noir et blanc, un jeune homme attablé dans un café, en train de boire quelque chose quand soudainement de la fumée commença à s'échapper de lui. Il se leva brusquement alors que de la glace se répandait tout autour de lui jusqu'à atteindre la caméra qui se coupa alors.

-Ceci est la vidéo de sécurité du…Starbucks Café attaqué par vos terroristes adeptes des bombes au sorbet. Ce que je vois là-dessus, c'est un gamin terrorisé qui…émet de la glace, fit-elle avec aplomb.

Très lentement tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et ce fut un fou rire général qui s'empara de l'assemblée, pour la plus grande honte et le plus grand désarroi de la jeune femme.

-C'était bien essayé docteur Cooper, vraiment…mais soyons sérieux, vous croyez vraiment que notre pays abrite un homme de glace ?

-Je n'en sais rien, hébergeons nous un garçon pouvant soulever une voiture sans la toucher, une maitresse d'école qui passe à travers le sol ? Nous n'en savons rien, mais vous ne pouvez nier que ces accidents, et ceux dans le monde durant cette seule journée nous laissent perplexes.

-Alors que suggérez-vous docteur Cooper ?

-Je pense qu'il faut identifier et retrouver ces personnes, ainsi nous saurons ce qui s'est vraiment passé, répondit-elle avec conviction, postant ses yeux bleus dans ceux difficilement discernables du vieux politicien.

D'un geste de la main celui-ci demanda au Général de se rapprocher de lui. A voix basse, ils s'échangèrent quelques mots avant que le militaire ne regagne sa place.

-Bien docteur Cooper, nous vous autorisons à mener votre chasse aux sorcières, et vous aurez même le droit à l'assistance de l'armée. Le Général Ross met à votre disposition le Major Scott Summers…il vous faudra être protégée si vous retrouvez un elfe pouvant lancer des feux du Bengale par les mains.

Malgré la remarque acerbe, la jeune femme était heureuse d'avoir réussi à porter son projet jusqu'au bout, mais elle savait que c'était maintenant que le plus dur débutait.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_**X-men Impulse**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Assis dans un large fauteuil, l'homme semblait ailleurs, absorbé par son propre reflet dans le petit miroir qu'il tenait juste devant lui. Il ne pouvait se soustraire à son propre regard. Ces yeux de démons qui étaient apparus du jour au lendemain pour son plus grand malheur. Au-delà de l'iris rouge flamboyante, toute la structure visible de l'œil était devenue noire. Cela ne semblait pas avoir changé quoi que ce soit quant à sa vision, il n'avait pas vu de bouleversements, mais il était tout simplement impossible qu'il puisse se promener en public avec cela. Il avait réussi à voir un ophtalmologiste dès les premières heures suivants cette transformation spectaculaire mais dès qu'il eut enlevé ses lunettes de soleil, le médecin n'avait pu réprimer un hoquet de surprise, signe qu'il n'avait visiblement jamais rencontré une personne ayant la même pathologie. Et l'examen qui en avait suivi n'avait fait que confirmer cette pensée. Il avait dû lui donner un chèque plus gros qu'a l'accoutumé pour que le médecin garde cette découverte pour lui, il n'était pas question que quiconque pour l'instant sache pour cette difformité.

Dans la précipitation il avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous, s'était fait porté pâle auprès de son travail. Sauf que se mettre en maladie du jour au lendemain quand on dirige une des plus grandes agences de communication du pays, cela prêtait toujours à rumeurs et ragots. Mais il le devait, car ses yeux n'étaient pas le seul problème auquel il devait faire face. Alors qu'il tenait encore le miroir devant son visage, Rémy senti une vague de contrariété se muant en colère l'envahir. Un petit crépitement se fit entendre et une lueur orangée commença à émettre du cadre de métal. Ayant déjà vécu l'expérience quelques heures plus tôt dans une salle de bain, le jeune homme envoya rapidement l'objet voler à travers la pièce. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol qu'il explosa littéralement, répondant au sol une pluie de poudre de verre.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive…chuchota pour lui-même Lebeau en contemplant ses mains qui semblaient pouvoir transformer tout ce qu'elles touchaient en bombe. Comme il l'avait fait durant les dernières heures, il reprit son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il attendit néanmoins d'être plus calme pour s'en saisir. Jusque-là les explosions d'objets semblaient avoir lieu alors il perdait son self-control. Déjà qu'il avait dû payer une franchise à l'hôtel où il séjournait avec sa charmante compagne d'un soir, il se voyait mal devoir se racheter en permanence ses propres affaires.

Il multipliait les recherches pour essayer de trouver des réponses à ses questions, scrutant les forums, sites et autres blogs où des faits étranges étaient recensés. Armé d'un bloc de papier, il notait tout ce qui lui semblait avoir de l'importance, même des choses totalement farfelues. Rapidement il arriva à mettre quelques éléments en corrélation autour de la date d'hier. Sur d'obscurs forums de paranormal étaient répertoriés des faits s'étant déroulés au travers du monde durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Cela faisait état de phénomènes naturels survenant sans aucuns signes avant-coureurs, de personnes au centre d'évènements hors du commun. Beaucoup de faits relatés par les médias avant d'être subitement interdits d'antennes pour certains, ce qui ajoutait au côté troublant de tout cela. Rémy ne vit rien ressemblant à ce que lui-même semblait vivre, et de plus il avait beaucoup de mal à croire en la crédibilité de tels sites mais ses options étaient peu nombreuses pour trouver ce qui lui arrivait.

Alors qu'il tapotait nerveusement sur son fauteuil, il vit des posts d'une personne de Los Angeles qui avait été témoin du soulèvement d'une voiture dans les airs avec un jeune homme se trouvant juste en dessous et qui avait réchappé comme par miracle à l'écrasement. Intrigué par cette histoire, le cajun essaya de trouver d'autres informations sur cette affaire-ci. Si elle semblait moins spectaculaire que d'autres, le fait que plusieurs témoignages se regroupent semblait lui donner un peu de consistance.

-Bon, direction Pasadena, dit Rémy en fermant son ordinateur pour prendre en main son téléphone portable afin de réserver un billet d'avion. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que toute la pièce commençait à être teintée de l'éclat orangé qu'il avait apprit à connaitre depuis hier. Dans l'énervement de ne rien trouver, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la main qui tapotait son siège avait encore agit comme un chargeur. Sauf que la portée de l'objet chargé ne s'arrêtait pas au fauteuil mais bien à tout ce qui pouvait être en liaison de près ou de loin.

Trente secondes plus tard, les passants qui marchaient en bas de l'immense bâtiment entendirent une puissante explosion venant du sixième étage.

Accoudée sur la banque d'accueil de son atelier, la jeune femme n'en finissait pas de pousser des soupirs. Son regard morne faisait des allers retours entre l'écran de la petite télévision située sous le comptoir et l'extérieur qui restait désespérément vide. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le garage était ouvert et pas âme qui vive à l'horizon. Même si elle était une enfant du pays, Anna devait bien admettre que sa petite bourgade était loin d'être l'endroit idéal pour faire des affaires. A l'aube de ses vingt six ans, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se persuader de se déplacer vers une grande métropole alors que son compte en banque lui hurlait de se bouger un peu plus les fesses.

Mais c'est qu'elle l'aimait son petit coin de paradis marécageux la petite brunette, et elle avait bien du mal à imaginer sa vie loin de ce havre de paix. Pourtant il lui suffisait de se retourner vers l'atelier de son garage de motos pour se rendre compte qu'elle était loin de crouler sous les rendez-vous. En l'espace de trois ans de métier, elle n'avait jamais fait une année de bénéfice et cela commençait à devenir vraiment préoccupant.

Mais alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses idées noires et qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle allait payer son loyer du mois, la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. Ni une, ni deux la jeune femme se redressa et présenta son visage le plus avenant.

-Bonjour ma petite Anna, lança la voix chevrotante d'un homme d'un certain âge qui enleva sa casquette usée pour faire ses hommages à la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Sam, ça fait plaisir de vous voir, lui répondit elle avec un sourire de circonstance.

Le vieux Sam était un des habitués de son garage. Il n'avait qu'une vieille mobylette hors d'âge qui ne réclamait plus aucun entretien, mais il venait régulièrement prendre deux, trois babioles dans la partie boutique du garage. Sûrement de la pitié, se dit Anna en le regardant mollement se balader d'un rayon à l'autre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Son attention se reporta rapidement sur l'écran de télévision. Les images passant à la télé parlaient de l'explosion d'un appartement dans un quartier riche de la Nouvelle Orléans. Cela n'émeut pas plus que ça la jeune mécanicienne qui était loin de faire preuve de sensibilité pour ce genre de choses.

-Encore un crétin qui a du oublier d'éteindre son gaz, hein Sam ? Lança telle histoire de nouer contact avec un être humain par cette journée déprimante.

-Ben vrai ma petite Anna. Ces gens d'la ville…sont bourrés de gadgets élecron…électreto…

-Electronique, l'aida la jeune femme qui se mordait déjà les doigts de l'avoir lancé sur une de ces tirades interminables.

-Ouais vla, et ben avec tout ça, tous ces trucs modernes ben vla le résultat.

Le discours était édifiant et d'une profondeur d'esprit digne d'un philosophe. Comment résumer les méfaits d'un abus des technologies modernes dans le quotidien de la haute société. Mais Anna tenait à cet unique client, et elle n'allait pas lui balancer à la figure ce qu'elle pensait vraiment sur son argumentation détaillée.

-Tu as bien raison Sam, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Le vieil homme s'approcha du comptoir les bras chargés de divers produits plus ou moins indispensables. Il les mettait devant Anna, qui les scannait un par un devant sa caisse enregistreuse, dernier cri qui lui avait englouti ses recettes des dix derniers mois…quelle idée elle avait eu. Mais ce qui la préoccupait surtout à cet instant précis, c'était l'étrange sensation qu'elle ressentait sur ses mains. Des picotements qui devenaient de plus en plus intenses qui gagnaient petit à petit l'ensemble de son épiderme. Plus les secondes passaient et plus elle sentait la douleur montait en elle. Elle faisait tout pour le cacher au vieux Sam et se dépêchait d'en finir avec lui pour qu'il parte. Mais rapidement la douleur devint trop intense au niveau des mains et elle lâcha le bocal qu'elle venait de prendre.

-Anna, ça va, tu trembles ? questionna le vieil homme chauve en voyant les mouvements incontrôlés des mains de sa séduisante caissière.

Mais ce n'était pas que les mains qui brulaient, c'était vraiment l'ensemble de son corps, son ventre, ses pieds, ses joues, comme si tous les nerfs qui parcouraient son être étaient en ébullition, à flux tendu. Ses jambes ne purent la soutenir plus que ça et elle se laissa glisser au sol, faisant tout pour réprimer un cri de douleur. Sam se précipita vers elle pour tenter de l'aider, mais le contact de sa main sur l'épaule d'Anna provoqua plus de mal que de bien, et elle ne put réprimer cette fois-ci un cri symbolisant ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais le pire arriva quand, en voulant la relever, il posa sa main sur son avant bras dénudé. A ce moment là Anna cru voir des milliers d'étoiles danser devant ses yeux, et dans le même millième de seconde des images vinrent parasiter ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression d'être une autre personne, et de revivre toute sa vie, puis se fut le blackout total. Quand elle revint à elle, elle vit Sam, allongé à ses côtés. Malgré le violent mal de tête dont elle souffrait, elle arriva à se redresser pour aller voir s'il respirait toujours. C'était toujours le cas, mais faiblement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais elle devait prévenir les secours. Elle se précipita sur son téléphone et composa le numéro des services d'urgences. Rapidement une opératrice décrocha et lui demanda de s'identifier, de donner une adresse et un numéro pour pouvoir la rejoindre en cas de coupure de communication.

-Oui, je suis Samuel Sikwell et…et…

Elle s'arrêta net, l'esprit totalement chamboulé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela, elle savait qui elle était…elle le savait…non…

Anna laissa tomber le téléphone et posa ses mains sur ses tempes, essayant de se remémorer qui elle était. Au bout du fil l'opératrice tentait désespérément de retrouver son interlocutrice alors qu'Anna tournait en rond, totalement perdue. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, c'était inconcevable. Son esprit était embrouillé, impossible de se calmer, de faire le point, des images et des pensées ne provenant pas d'elle venaient en permanence se percuter et l'empêchait d'avoir la moindre réflexion. Et plus ça allait, plus cela tournoyait vite. Si la douleur dans son corps avait disparut, celle dans sa tête s'accentuait alors que les souvenirs de Sam venaient se bousculer et exploser en tous sens. Et une nouvelle fois, Anna tourna de l'œil…

Comme à chaque fois, Valérie Cooper était loin d'avoir profitée de son voyage en jet privé. Sujette au mal de l'air, elle avait passé la grande majorité de son vol à se concentrer sur un point précis dans l'espace pour éviter de rendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais enfin la délivrance était arrivée, et elle fut la première à débarquer sur le tarmac du petit aérodrome privé où l'attendait une voiture avec un homme en uniforme militaire devant. Tout en descendant les marches, elle plissait les yeux pour mieux voir celui qui allait être son chauffeur et fervent protecteur, enfin l'espérait elle. Au premier abord il semblait charmant : grand, châtain, le visage bien fait, les cheveux coupés court, très propre sur lui. Au second abord, quand elle arriva devant lui il sembla surtout très froid. Les présentations furent les plus rapides qu'elle n'avait jamais eues : Major Scott Summers, en voiture, on roule, tout à fait plaisant n'est-il pas. Et la route fut du même acabit, tout en joie et en effusions d'interactions sociales.

-Heu…ahem, on vous a briefé sur le pourquoi de notre venue ici ? interrogea Cooper pour essayer de nouer un contact verbal avec l'homme qui était assis à ses côtés mais faisait comme si elle n'était pas là.

-Oui madame.

Glacial. Et bien cela allait être joyeux de devoir faire équipe avec un tel bloc de granit. Pourtant Cooper ne restait pas insensible à ses yeux noisette de celui qu'elle surnommait déjà mentalement le petit enfoiré. Mais elle préféra passer sur cette indifférence pour continuer son petit discours, sortant de sa mallette les dossiers qu'elle avait préparée.

-Nous devons trouver une explication à tous les phénomènes qui sont apparus depuis hier. Au premier jour nous avions réussi à faire un recensement de seize accidents étranges, trois nouveaux sont survenus depuis.

- Et en dehors du territoire ?

Enfin il osait parler, ce n'était pas trop tôt pour le docteur qui se voyait déjà faire un véritable monologue.

- Il ne faut pas se leurrer, tout comme nous les autres pays vont tenter d'étouffer l'affaire. Elle s'arrêta légèrement quand elle senti un regard emplit de reproche se poser sur elle. Visiblement faire des sous entendus sur la manière de procéder des hautes instances en matière de dissimulation au peuple était une mauvaise idée avec ce boyscout.

- Mais ils ont raison, il ne faut pas inquiéter la population tant que nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit, continua telle pour adoucir son discours. Quoi qu'il en soit aucun chiffre ne circule et nous même avons diffusés des informations pour imputer les différentes affaires à des causes plus ou moins communes.

- Et les témoins ?

- Clauses de confidentialité en pagaille pour tout ce petit monde. Mais d'une certaine façon heureusement qu'il y a eu quelques témoins, c'est pour cela que nous sommes sur ce cas, elle plaça devant le visage de Summers une photographie de la voiture qui était passée par-dessus un adolescent.

- Je conduis…

- Ho, excusez-moi. En tout cas la police locale à bien fait son job, et même si le gamin s'est fait la malle et que sa description est assez sommaire : caucasien, grand, cheveux noirs et jeune, nous avons un élément qui pourrait être important. Sur son sac se trouvait le badge de Caltech.

- L'université ?

- Non, le…heu…il y a rien d'autre en fait, donc oui, l'université, centre de recherche de petits génies. Donc on se pointe là bas, on farfouille dans la base de données des étudiants pour trouver ceux répondant aux critères.

- Pour un civil on dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie, docteur Cooper.

Dans la maison plongée dans la pénombre pas un seul bruit. Tous les volets étaient fermés, pas un rayon de soleil ne pouvait passer pour éclairer les nombreuses pièces de l'habitat secondaire de la famille Allerdyce. Mais le silence laissa la place au son d'une voix parlant fortement à l'extérieur, puis à celui du cliquetis d'une serrure que l'on enclenchait.

- Je suis sûr que c'est encore cette incapable de femme de ménage qui a tout fermé avant de partir, quelle plaie! tempêtait le chef de cette famille en ouvrant brutalement la porte, visiblement remonté contre la bonne à tout faire. Derrière lui suivait sa femme qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de calmer les vieillîtes de renvoi que son cher et tendre avait en tête. Mais ils furent brutalement coupés dans leur élan par la lueur flamboyante d'une flamme qui venait de traverser leur salon pour allumer la cheminée.

- Bienvenue à la maison, mère, père, lança la voix enjouée d'un jeune homme, prenant ses aises sur le sofa. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment et découvrir le visage d'un jeune homme blond, arborant un sourire satisfait.

- John ? fit la mère en reconnaissant bien entendu son fils, même si l'expression de son visage lui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Surprise? J'ai fait une merveilleuse découverte hier et j'ai décidé de venir la partager avec vous.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Sydney ? demanda le père qui ne semblait pas vraiment apte à écouter les paroles de son fils, concentré sur sa colère toujours bien présente.

- Figurez vous qu'hier j'ai fait une merveilleuse découverte, comme je le disais, et ça m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir sur ma vie, sur mon implication dans l'évolution du monde, déballa le jeune homme à grands renforts de gestes des mains.

- Mais que racontes-tu ? lui demanda sa mère qui n'osait s'approcher, n'aimant pas la lueur qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son fils. Il fit alors un geste de la main, la pointant vers la cheminée. Et le feu eut l'air de réagir à ce mouvement, il se mit en mouvement comme s'il était vivant et prenant la forme d'un serpent enflammé qui vint se déposer dans la main de celui qui l'appelait.

- Je suis devenu un dieu. Je commande à un élément primordial pour l'homme, je le dompte, répondit le gamin avant de lâcher un grand éclat de rire et que la flamme dans sa main gagne en intensité l'espace d'un instant.

Ses parents restèrent sans voix, collaient l'un à l'autre, incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Leur relation avec leur fils avait toujours été compliquée, il avait toujours été assez instable, mais maintenant ils découvraient aussi que s'était un monstre diabolique. La mère, toujours pétrifiée sur place eu quand même la force d'enchainer les signes de croix à une vitesse assez incroyable.

- En tant que nouveau dieu du feu je me dois de mettre certaines choses en place. Je vais devoir me créer une cour, trouver une déesse…et effacer toutes traces de mon origine mortelle bien sur, dit il tout en se levant, fermant le poing pour enfermer la flamme dedans, la faisant disparaître, plongeant de nouveau la pièce dans l'obscurité. Il la rouvrit soudainement et ce fut un véritable brasier qui s'éleva, venant lécher le plafond, le couvrant de toute sa chaleur irradiante.

- John ! hurla la mère en reculant, voyant les flammes progresser, envahissant chaque centimètre carré.

- Humm, John ne fait pas assez divin…Pyro irait bien mieux, oui, je suis Pyro, dieu du feu ha ha ha.

Ses rires arrivaient même à couvrir le crépitement des flammes qui envahissaient l'ensemble de la demeure, couvraient les hurlements de ses parents pris au piège de cet enfant malade.

Encore une interminable journée de cours qui tirait sur la fin, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme qui passait son sac autour de son épaule gauche avant de se diriger vers la porte de la classe. L'accident qui était survenu hier l'avait fortement perturbé, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi une voiture qui semblait venir droit sur lui avait subitement décollée dans les airs. Il devait y avoir une raison à cela mais le choc l'avait empêché d'y réfléchir calmement et il s'était décidé à reprendre ce matin le chemin de l'université comme si de rien n'était. Les informations télévisées faisaient état d'un jeune homme au centre de l'accident, mais les descriptions citées étaient floues et génériques et personne n'avait d'image de lui. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison que les médias lui tombent dessus pour l'asséner de questions sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et qu'il ignorait bien sûr totalement. Mais dans un coin de son esprit, il se plaisait à penser que cela aurait cool que ce soit lui qui ait fait léviter cette voiture au-dessus de lui. Pour une fois il aurait été le centre d'attention, il aurait été autre chose que le fils à papa qui n'avait sa place ici que grâce à l'argent de sa famille. Mais Keller rejeta rapidement ses pensées parasitaires.

Il continuait d'avancer dans les coursives, essayant de se remémorer mollement du prochain cours auquel il devait assister. Soudain quelque chose lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme blonde au visage qu'il jugea angélique. Il resta bouche bée de cette soudaine apparition si proche de lui. Il fallait dire que les jeunes filles à Caltech n'étaient pas monnaie courante, étaient rarement dotées d'une telle beauté et lui adressaient encore plus rarement la parole. Mais l'effet de surprise passé il se rendit compte que ce n'était point une élève mais bien une adulte, donc surement un professeur ou quelque chose du genre.

- Tu es bien Julian Keller ? lui demanda la jeune femme en jetant des coups d'œil vers un carnet qu'elle tenait et dont le garçon aux cheveux sombres ne pouvait voir le contenu.

- Heu oui, répondit-il machinalement sans vraiment réfléchir, trop occupé à baver mentalement sur celle qui lui faisait face.

- Je suis Valérie Cooper. Pourrait-on se voir un peu à l'écart ? lui demanda telle gentiment avec un sourire poli. Bien entendu les premières pensées de l'adolescent en mal de reconnaissance et d'amour furent loin d'être pures, mais le bipède était doué d'une intelligence certaine et commença à se poser des questions sur cette soudaine apparition si chaleureuse.

- Heu…pourquoi donc ? rétorqua Julian en refusant de lui emboiter le pas, restant figé sur place. C'est alors qu'il vit le contenu de son carnet, quand elle baissa le bras, lui exposant l'intérieur sans le vouloir. Il n'arrivait pas à lire ce qu'il y avait écrit, mais visiblement il y avait des fiches d'étudiants avec des photos d'élèves ayant tous le même morphotype au niveau du visage : blanc, les cheveux noirs, corpulence moyenne dans les traits.

- Je suis responsable d'un groupe de recherche à la recherche de stagiaires et on m'a dit que tu pourrais être un candidat idéal, répondit du tac au tac Cooper sans se démonter.

- Je m'excuse mais j'ai un cours qui va bientôt débuter, on se voit ensuite si vous voulez, lui répondit sèchement Keller avant de tourner les talons pour débuter une marche trop rapide pour ne pas être suspecte.

Il se frayait un chemin parmi ses congénères, se faufilant dans les allées où régnaient un chahut indescriptible. Il évitait de regarder en arrière, mais en tournant dans un couloir à sa gauche il osa un rapide coup d'œil et vit Cooper qui lui emboitait le pas, tentant de se faire le plus discrète possible, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être une de ses spécialités. Julian marchait, mais il n'avait aucune idée de sa destination. Il ne savait pas ce que cette femme lui voulait, et il n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'une des nombreuses sorties de cette aile un homme arriva dans le sens opposé. Grand, l'air sévère, portant un manteau qui semblait cacher une veste d'uniforme, il posa immédiatement le regard sur l'adolescent. Ni une ni deux Julian bifurqua au dernier moment pour s'engager dans le couloir menant au restaurant universitaire. Son pas de marche rapide se transforma en course effrénée. L'homme était bien là pour lui, il lui courrait après et démontrait la différence entre un étudiant plus cérébral qu'adepte du sport et un militaire entrainé. Julian déboula dans la cantine en faisant battre avec force les doubles portes de métal et slaloma entre les cantinières qui nettoyaient les tables souillées des repas du midi. Malgré son handicap physique, il avait l'avantage de connaitre les lieux et donc de se mouvoir avec plus d'aisance par rapport à l'athlète qui jouait plus au bulldozer qu'à la danseuse étoile.

Débouchant sur l'un des parcs du campus, Julian fonça directement vers une autre aile. Il espérait semer ses poursuivants en se mêlant de nouveau à la foule. Mais sa vitesse de pointe avait surtout pour effet de provoquer des mouvements parmi les autres étudiants qui se demandaient ce qui était en train de se passer. Malheureusement son plan se retourna contre lui. Dans sa course, les obstacles, les gens le déviaient de sa trajectoire et il se retrouva à longer un bâtiment sans pouvoir trouver d'entrée. C'est alors qu'il senti une main se refermer sur le col de sa chemise et le tirer en arrière. Le souffle coupé il senti ses pieds quitter le sol et vit le paysage défiler à une vitesse folle. Sans comprendre réellement ce qui venait de se passer il serra les dents sous le coup de l'intense douleur qui lui parcourut les omoplates quand il retomba lourdement au sol sur le dos. En rouvrant les yeux il vit un homme penché sur lui, prêt à l'empoigner par le cou. C'était celui qui lui courrait après, et il semblait être furieux d'avoir dû effectuer ce petit sprint.

-Dégagez ! lui hurla Julian en mettant ses bras devant lui pour se protéger.

C'est alors, qu'à son tour, Summers fut soulevé du sol pour être projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Son corps était telle une poupée de chiffon et toucha le sol en faisant des tours sur lui-même. Keller rouvrit les yeux et vit la scène de son poursuivant inconscient dix bon mètres plus loin, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'il devait lever le camp et trouver un refuge. Il fuyait sous le regard de Cooper qui ne sembla pas vouloir intervenir, surement à la fois sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir, avec cette projection qui semblait mentale, et aussi de peur de subir le même traitement. Elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur quand la tête lui tourna, éblouit par ce qu'elle venait de voir et qui confirmait ce qu'elle espérait secrètement, des hommes capables de prouesses inhumaines. A voix basse elle ne put prononcer qu'un mot : merveilleux.


	3. Chapter 3

_**X-men Impulse**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le couple Keller était assis dans leur canapé, n'osant pas effectuer le moindre mouvement. Entourés d'hommes en noir, ils étaient horrifiés devant le spectacle de leur fils cadet allongé au sol, menacé par une demi-douzaine d'armes à feux. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui s'était passé durant ces dix dernières minutes. Défonçant la porte les hommes avaient pénétrés dans leur demeure en furie, hurlant des choses incompréhensibles, les plaquant dans leur sofa sans ménagement. Ils avaient plongés vers la chambre de leur fils Julian et des cris, des bruits horribles s'étaient fait entendre. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé à l'étage mais cela s'était terminé par l'arrestation de Julian. La mère de famille ne pouvait lâcher son fils de son regard embrumé par les larmes, tandis que le père invectivait à pleins poumons tous ceux autour de lui pour avoir des explications. Dans la cuisine deux personnes semblaient être en pleine dispute, une jeune femme blonde s'en prenait à un homme de grande taille, brun, qui ne sourcillait pas devant un tel déferlement de rage. En tendant l'oreille, le père pouvait entendre quelques bribes de conversation.

-C'est quoi ce délire? Pourquoi tout ce chantier? On devait juste parler avec ce gosse! hurlait Cooper en tapotant avec insistance son index sur la poitrine de Summers.

-Vous avez vu ce que cette chose est capable de faire. Toutes les précautions doivent être prises face à un tel danger, répondit calmement le ténébreux militaire qui ne la regardait même pas.

-Une chose ? Un danger ? C'est vous le danger crétin ! C'est un gosse, un gosse ! continuait de s'emporter l'agent gouvernemental qui se retenait de saisir une poêle à frire pour lui envoyer au travers du visage.

-C'est une arme humaine d'un nouveau genre, et il n'est pas le seul à ce qui semblerait. Même si ce n'est pas une arme très intelligente pour être revenu chez lui après nous avoir agressés, continua de rétorquer monotonement Scott tout en se dirigeant vers le salon où se trouvait Julian toujours menotté au sol. Mais Cooper le retint par le bras et l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

-Alors déjà ce n'est pas un criminel international, c'est normal qu'en ayant peur il se réfugie là où il se sentira en sécurité, et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Malgré ce que vous pensez, c'est un gamin, vous ne pouvez pas l'embarquer comme ça devant ses parents. Il y a des lois dans ce pays vous savez.

-Les plans et armes trouvés dans sa chambre et un coffre à la banque devraient nous donner tous les droits dont nous avons besoin, répondit-il le plus calmement du monde.

-Non mais j'hallucine, c'est quoi ce monde de fou ? éructa Cooper qui découvrait l'univers auquel elle appartenait pourtant. Il fallait croire que jusqu'à aujourd'hui les membres de la cellule paranormale du FBI n'avait pas eu à user des moyens mis à leur disposition. Mais le téléphone de Summers sonna et il fit signe à Valérie de se taire le temps qu'il prenne sa communication. Ce qui eut, bien sûr, le don d'augmenter la colère qui montait chez la jeune femme au tempérament de feu. Afin de se calmer les nerfs, elle s'approcha de Julian et se mit à genoux à côté de lui, tentant de le rassurer.

-Je vous ai entendu avec l'autre là. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à mes parents ? grinça entre ses dents l'adolescent qui devait se contrôler pour ne pas encore tout faire valdinguer dans la pièce comme ce fut le cas à l'arrivée des militaires dans sa chambre.

-Je suis désolé Julian, je ne suis pas d'accord avec leurs méthodes, et je ferais en sorte que tout se passe bien, pour toi et tes parents, répondit gênée Cooper sans oser le regarder dans ses yeux.

-Agent Cooper, nous avons eu des nouvelles de notre équipe à la Nouvelle-Orléans, nous avons un second cas. Vous allez accompagner le convoi qui ramènera celui-là et vous passerez récupérer le second, coupa la voix d'un Summers qui venait de refaire son apparition et qui pour une fois avoir un semblant d'expression sur le visage.

-Et vous allez où vous ? rétorqua la jeune femme en se relevant pendant que deux autres agents remettaient Julian sur pied.

-J'ai été prévenu d'un autre cas, je vais me rendre sur place. Vous, vous pourrez commencer à échanger avec le…gamin pour savoir de quoi il en retourne avec ses tours de magie.

Sans attendre de réponse, il fit signe aux agents de bouger et d'amener l'adolescent, tournant le dos à Valérie qui n'hésita pas à lui faire une belle grimace censé imiter le grand brun.

-Et pour les parents ? demanda Cooper en jetant un coup d'œil vers le couple qui regardait leur fils être amené, les mains dans le dos. Ils tentèrent de se lever et de crier leur indignation, mais les molosses qui les entouraient savaient se faire comprendre sans dire le moindre mot.

-Je m'en occupe, vous vous partez, lui lança Scott en la poussant vers la sortie, l'air anxieux.

Une odeur âcre flottait dans l'air ambiant. Les pompiers s'activaient pour éteindre les derniers foyers persistants, mais l'on pouvait considérer que l'incendie était maintenant bel et bien terminé. La grande bâtisse n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres et de gravats fumants laissant dans la bouche des soldats du feu une sensation poisseuse. Sensation qui était expliquée par les deux corps qu'ils avaient retrouvés calcinés au milieu des décombres. Les badauds s'étaient rassemblés autour de la demeure détruite, spéculant à tout va sur ce qui avait bien pu se produire. Les quelques témoins que les autorités avaient trouvés s'étaient avant tout exprimés sur la rapidité avec lequel le feu s'était répandu, et bien sûr se permettaient d'extrapoler sur un éventuel acte criminel.

Le chef de la brigade de pompier était lui aussi en train d'essayer de déterminer les causes de cet incendie mais pour des raisons bien moins glauques. C'est alors qu'il vit du coin de l'œil une camionnette blanche se garer avec écrit en gros sur les flancs le nom d'une des chaines d'informations locales de Seattle. Emettant un soupir, il indiqua à ses gars de se disperser pour continuer leur travail tandis qu'il attendait de pied ferme l'arrivée de la fringante journaliste aux cheveux de feu. Avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de dire la moindre chose il se retourna vers elle avec son air le plus sévère.

-Cela faisait longtemps Mlle Grey, lui dit-il sans plus de forme essayant de faire fi du joli minois de la reporter en mal de sensation.

-Vous savez bien que là où se trouve le scoop, je me trouve, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Un scoop ? Vous avez du vous tromper d'adresse alors, ici nous n'avons qu'un incendie domestique, comme on en trouve des centaines par an.

-Ho, donc vous ignorez que c'était la demeure secondaire des Allerdyce, et que les corps retrouvés sont surement ceux des propriétaires ? répondit-elle en préparant son micro pour prendre le témoignage du vieux et bougon combattant des flammes.

-Qui ça ? Et comment vous savez pour les corps ?

-J'ai mes sources…dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux qui n'eut pour effet que d'énerver encore un peu plus son interlocuteur qui se retourna vers ses hommes, voir lequel était le traitre vendant des informations sur l'oreiller.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, ça pouvait être la reine d'Angleterre que ça ne changerait rien pour moi.

-Pourquoi donc ? Car vous n'avez aucune trace pouvant laisser à penser que le feu ne fut d'origine criminelle ? questionna-t-elle en faisant signe à son caméraman de ne pas louper une miette. Ce qu'il fit en faisant des allers retours entre les restes de la maison et l'interviewé.

Fort heureusement pour le pompier les policiers n'étaient guère loin, et il arriva à couper court à cette entrevue en leur faisant signe de faire reculer la bouillante journaliste d'investigation du dimanche.

-Quelle plaie celle-là, bougonna-t-il tout en s'éloignant.

-Je vous remercie ! lui lança Jean Grey en lui faisant une révérence avec un grand sourire avant de suivre les charmants représentants des forces de l'ordre qui l'escortaient derrière les barricades.

-Bon, et bien on peut remballer, lui dit son caméraman et enlevant sa caméra de son épaule endolori par la charge. C'est alors qu'une vieille femme s'approchait d'eux en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Dites, vous prenez les informations exclusives…contre rémunération ? fit-elle en essayant de ne pas se faire voir par les policiers qui se trouvaient à proximité. La journaliste et son assistant se regardèrent avant de reporter leur intention sur la personne.

-Cela dépends de ce que vous avez à nous offrir, lui répondit malicieusement Grey.

-Je suis la voisine d'en face. Et je fais…de la surveillance préventive dans le quartier.

-Surveillance préventive ? répéta le jeune caméraman.

-Elle joue les commères en espionnant les autres, pouffa Jean.

-En tout cas, ce matin, quand les Allerdyce étaient absents, j'ai vu quelqu'un venir chez eux, c'était leur fils John.

-Leur fils était aussi présent lors de l'incendie ? demanda la journaliste qui semblait trouver enfin de l'intérêt à cette discussion.

-Non…il est sorti de la demeure alors que les premières flammes commençaient à apparaitre dans la pièce principale.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il a fui ?

-Pas vraiment, il marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

Là, elle en était sure, elle tenait quelque chose, mais elle devait être sure d'être la première à être au courant, ce que la vieille voisine lui confirma.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit aux agents de police ? lui demanda le caméraman. Ce à quoi elle révoqua par frottement des doigts qui était sans équivoque.

-Mon assistant va vous payer, merci madame, lui lança Grey, persuadée de tenir quelque chose qui pourrait enfin faire décoller sa carrière. Il fallait maintenant savoir comment l'exploiter le plus judicieusement possible pour le faire fructifier.

Lentement il arriva enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que son esprit s'était éveillé, mais ses muscles ne souhaitaient pas lui obéir pour l'instant. Rémy sentait des douleurs lui parcourir l'ensemble du corps, une vraie torture, comme si il avait été roué de coups. Sa vue était brouillée, il ne pouvait entre apercevoir que des formes floues et tirant vers le blanc. A défaut de faire le point occulairement, il tenta de le faire avec le peu qu'il lui restait de son cerveau. Les images qui lui revenaient en tête étaient celle de son grand loft se transformant en bombe géante, de lui en train de courir vers la porte d'entrée et soudainement qu'il s'était retrouvé projeté dans les airs par un violent souffle dans son dos. La suite lui échappait totalement, surement qu'il avait dû heurter quelque chose qui l'avait violemment commotionné.

Petit à petit ses sens faisaient leurs retours et son ouïe lui permit d'entendre une voix féminine au loin. Malgré la douleur dans ses tympans, il se concentra pour comprendre les murmures environnants. De toute vraisemblance il s'agissait d'une infirmière parlant à un médecin, il se trouvait donc dans un hôpital. Enfin, cela semblait logique vu son état, ce qui semblait plus étrange s'était les voix se succédant et qui semblaient être bien peu avenantes à son égard. Se relevant sur ses coudes, Lebeau regarda vers la fenêtre de sa chambre donnant vers le couloir. Des militaires discutaient avec un homme en blanc, et vu les coups d'œil en biais qu'ils portaient vers la chambre, il y avait fort à parier que la discussion tournait autour de l'homme aux yeux rouges. C'est alors que cela lui revint à l'esprit, ses yeux ! Même si il avait été inconscient, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils aient eu un aperçu de leurs pigmentations si particulières. Le militaire fit son entrée dans la chambre avant que Rémy n'eut le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit pour tenter d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé chez lui.

-Monsieur Lebeau ? fit le militaire en s'approchant du pied de son lit.

-Cela dépend, vous souhaitez que j'assure la communication de l'armée de terre ? Engagez-vous ?

Etrangement cela ne fit pas vraiment rire le militaire qui se contenta d'ouvrir un dossier qu'il tenait dans sa main et d'en parcourir les feuilles sans dire le moindre mot durant de longues minutes.

-Visiblement non, et bien je vais vous laisser, fit Rémy en faisant mine de se lever, ce qui lui attira un regard meurtrier du bonhomme et qui poussa le jeune homme à rester figé sur place.

-Monsieur Lebeau, je vais devoir vous prier de nous suivre, fini par dire le militaire en refermant son dossier.

-Nous ? répéta Rémy en se demandant si l'égo de l'homme en face de lui l'amenait à parler de lui avec une certaine distance. Mais en voyant deux autres personnes armées dans le couloir, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Et puis je savoir pourquoi je devrais vous accompagner ?

-Votre appartement a explosé, sans que l'on ait trouvé la moindre trace d'explosifs, vous semblez émettre une légère radiation et vous avez les yeux rouges.

-Je peux expliquer les yeux rouges…

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut expliquer cela, Monsieur Lebeau.

-Non, en fait je rigole, je ne peux pas les expliquer.

-Nous souhaitons simplement vous aider, notre cellule scientifique est là pour ça.

-Si vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué je suis en convalescence là, fit observer Rémy en montrant son magnifique pyjama bleu pâle.

-Vous n'avez que de légères contusions, vous êtes parfaitement transportable.

-Quelle chance.

Tout en parlant Rémy réfléchissait aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il les suivait, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Allait-il être traité comme un monstre de foire, un dangereux criminel ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas une franche confiance en le gouvernement, et le fait que les gorilles débarquent aussi rapidement était un mauvais signe. L'autre alternative était la fuite, mais il était bien surveillé et mine de rien il tenait assez fortement à sa vie. Il lui restait un joker dans sa manche, sa toute nouvelle malédiction. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière de déclencher à la demande l'explosion des objets et de plus s'était jouer avec le feu sans être sûr qu'il allait finir le restant de sa vie en cobaye.

-Donc comme ça le gouvernement fait venir de grands garçons comme vous car j'ai un défaut oculaire ? demanda Lebeau pour essayer de sonder son vis à vis qui ne broncha pas.

-Vous savez, ça va être très tendance dans les mois à venir, continua le cajun qui vit alors une expression naitre sur le visage de l'autre qui fit un pas vers le lit.

-Que voulez-vous dire, d'autres comme vous vont apparaitre ?

-D'aussi beaux que moi ? Non, non, je suis unique voyons, répondit le souffreteux en se passant la main sur la joue, l'air ravi. Attitude que n'adopta pas du tout son interlocuteur qui se retourna pour faire signe aux deux autres d'approcher pour préparer le transfert.

Le visage caché par son masque stérile, le chirurgien faisait attention au moindre de ses gestes. Son assistante restait collée à côté de lui, portant le plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une demi-douzaine de seringue. Elle suivait avec attention chaque mouvement de son patron, restant aux aguets de la moindre demande de celui-ci. Quand elle vit qu'il en termina avec l'injection en cours elle prépara la prochaine seringue et lui donna pour qu'il perde le moins de temps possible. Il fallait dire que l'homme était penché sur une de ses plus prestigieuses clientes, et celle-ci n'admettait pas la moindre erreur ni le moindre contre temps. Armé d'un coton imbibé d'alcool dans l'autre main, il savait jouer habilement de ses talents pour répandre son art sur ses riches donatrices en mal de la jeunesse éternelle, et d'argent à jeter par les fenêtres.

Emma Grace Frost était une de ces personnes, peut-être même le stéréotype parfait. Faussement blonde, faussement bien pourvue par la nature à tous les niveaux et faussement jeune de visage. Incarnation taille réelle d'une poupée pour jeunes filles voulant recréer leurs contes de fée, elle assumait pleinement cette silhouette parfaite et plastique. Mais si elle était là aujourd'hui, ce n'était point car elle trouvait qu'elle avait besoin d'un petit ravalement de façade. Pour elle aujourd'hui était un grand jour et cette petite séance de botox était sa manière à elle de se faire plaisir. La souffrance de son visage était tout simplement jouissive pour elle, s'était la manière que son corps avait de lui dire qu'elle était toujours jeune, jolie et différente. Son téléphone sonna. En temps normal les clientes se devaient d'éteindre leurs mobiles durant les séances, mais au vu du joli supplément qu'elle rajoutait, on lui autorisait certains caprices. Elle posa l'appareil sur sa joue pas encore trop paralysé. Son visage avait du mal à retransmettre la joie contenue dans sa voix, légèrement figé par les séances de charcutage régulières. Elle fit signe au docteur qu'il pouvait rester là pendant qu'elle taillait le bout de gras avec la personne au bout du fil.

De l'autre côté du combiné se trouvait un agent de police qui lui apprenait la mort de sa sœur Cordelia. Celle-ci s'était suicidée en sautant du haut d'un pont. Frost prit sa voix la plus chevrotante pour remercier l'agent des forces de l'ordre, pour lui dire qu'elle s'attendait à entendre un jour cette nouvelle, que sa sœur était fragile depuis quelques temps. Elle raccrocha devant le médecin qui, même si il n'avait pas entendu la teneur de la conversation, se doutait que s'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Il attendit de savoir ce qu'il devait faire, arrêter pour aujourd'hui, mais Emma se remis en position.

-Allez, en continue, hop, hop, hop, dit-elle enjouée, au plus grand étonnement de son chirurgien.

Emma Frost avait découvert plusieurs choses hier. Qu'elle avait le pouvoir de lire les pensées des autres, qu'elle pouvait influencer dessus, comme par exemple en disant à sa sœur de sauter d'un pont, et qu'elle avait maintenant le monde à ses pieds…cela valait bien un petit coup de botox.

John était accoudé au bar, un verre de whisky dans la main, le faisant tourner lentement. Les glaçons s'entrechoquaient avant de repartir dans une ronde incessante. Le jeune homme avait l'air morne, le regard éteint. Sa main soutenait sa joue alors qu'il émettait un soupir. Depuis son départ de la maison familiale, le pauvre jeune homme cherchait encore et toujours sa voie. Avoir survécut à ses parents ne l'avait satisfait qu'un temps, mais le passé était le passé et maintenant le jeune homme souhaitait aller de l'avant et franchir une nouvelle étape. Le monde ne connaissait pas encore son immense pouvoir, il devait trouver une vitrine pour l'étaler. Mais avant cela il devait combler un vide qui se trouvait en lui. Dans son désir de créer une société tournant autour de lui le blond australien ne voulait pas trôner seul en haut de la pyramide. Il avait besoin d'une reine, une femme qui serait quasiment son égal, mais seulement quasiment. Mais comment trouver une personne pouvant rivaliser avec lui, maintenant qu'il avait transcendé sa condition humaine.

Un reportage télévisé attira son attention. Il avait déjà vu du coin de l'œil des images durant les dernières heures, une catastrophe naturelle qui s'était produite sur une autoroute du sud. Au premier abord il ne trouva rien de bien transcendant à cela, mais le journaliste évoqua la jeune femme qui avait brûlée vive avant d'être engloutie par la terre qui s'était ouverte sous ses pieds. La photo de la jeune femme, Amara Aquila, apparut à l'écran. John fut immédiatement éblouit par la grande beauté de cette personne. Son attention se porta totalement sur elle et sur les dires du journaliste qui montra ensuite les images de la catastrophe. Il ne pouvait se détourner de ses images, et sentait le vide en lui se remplir à vue d'œil.

-Catastrophe naturelle, mais oui, qui pense ici que ça en ait une ? lança-t-il à la cantonade avant de vider son verre d'un coup et de se lever.

-Je tiens à partager mon bonheur avec vous mes frères, j'ai trouvé ma reine ! dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie, passant au travers des flammes qui faisaient bruler l'établissement depuis déjà de longues minutes. Les corps calcinés de tous les malheureux présents à l'arrivée du jeune homme jonchaient le sol. Les flammes qu'il crée ne pouvaient lui faire du mal et il se délectait de marcher au milieu de cet enfer personnel qui consumait tout. Il quitta la petite ville qu'il avait dévasté pour retrouver celle qui allait gouverner à ses côtés.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, assis l'un en face de l'autre, entourés d'une belle blonde et de trois soldats lourdement armés. On avait laissé à Rémy la possibilité d'enfiler une tenue plus convenable que son pyjama d'hôpital avant d'embarquer dans la camionnette noire, ce qui lui permit de faire bonne figure face à celle qui s'était présentée comme étant le Dr Cooper. Mais le cajun regardait surtout en ce moment le jeune homme qui était installé à côté de la blonde, un gamin à l'air renfermé, qui semblait totalement terrorisé. Quand il leva le visage vers Lebeau, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire amical et tendit la main vers lui.

-Je suis Rémy, l'homme au regard de braise.

Mais le geste fut stoppé net par un coup de crosse d'arme à feu par un soldat.

-Ho je vous en prie, gronda Cooper à l'adresse du militaire faisant de l'excès de zèle.

-Je vous remercie mademoiselle, ces militaires n'ont aucune manière, fit Rémy en se massant sa main endolori et en adressant un sourire charmeur qui sembla déstabiliser quelque peu la jeune femme qui ouvrit nerveusement sa mallette pour en sortir un ordinateur portable sur lequel elle tapota rapidement. Elle ne fit pas attention à Julian qui, après avoir adressé un petit sourire à Rémy, regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir sur quoi elle travaillait.

-Dr Cooper, pourrai-t-on savoir quelles sont les raisons de notre incarcération ? demanda Lebeau en se penchant en arrière, espérant avoir une assise plus confortable pour résister aux caprices de la route.

-Vous…n'êtes pas des prisonniers, tenta de se justifier Cooper avec un ton qui était loin de cacher son malaise.

-Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas des chaines à nos poignets, dit-il non sans une pointe d'ironie en levant ses deux bras entravés par d'épaisses menottes.

-C'est juste que nous n'avons aucune idée de l'anomalie apparut chez vous donc nous nous devons de prendre des précautions, répondit elle en fermant son ordinateur, sans arriver à le regarder directement dans les yeux.

-Anomalie ? C'est charmant, tu ne trouves pas ? fit Rémy avec un geste du menton vers Julian qui n'osait répondre.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais cela, dit-elle en lui faisant, cette-fois-ci, directement face.

-Et vous le voyez comment alors ? C'est vous qui avez lancé cette chasse aux sorcières non ?

-Je souhaitais simplement savoir ce qui s'était passé suite aux évènements qui s'étaient produits, surement pas participer à une chasse à l'homme, se justifia-t-elle.

-Et bien, puisque c'est ainsi, pourquoi ne pas nous libérer ? dit-il en tendant ses poignets vers elle, ce qui provoqua immédiatement une réaction des trois soldats les entourant.

-Je rigole, je rigole, c'est aussi un bon petit soldat, elle ne fera rien d'inconsidéré, continua rapidement lebeau pour calmer les pitbulls enragés.

-Ne rendez pas cela plus compliqué que ça ne l'est, Monsieur Lebeau, lança Cooper pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions.

-Ok, ok, lui répondit avec désinvolture son interlocuteur avant de se tourner vers l'autre prisonnier. Et toi, que sais-tu faire ? Moi, j'ai les yeux rouges, cool hein ?

-Heu…je crois que je peux soulever des choses sans les toucher, répondit nerveusement Julian.

-Je qualifierais cela de télékinésie, compléta Cooper en adressant un sourire réconfortant vers le jeune homme.

-Très impressionnant, j'ai entendu parler de cela à la télé, il parait que ça fait partie des petites choses que l'homme pourrait faire s'il avait accès à un pourcentage d'utilisation plus grand de son cerveau. Donc cela voudrait dire que lui et moi sommes des hommes…évolués ?

-Monsieur Lebeau, Julian peut peut-être déplacer des choses par la pensée, mais vous pour l'instant je ne suis sûr que du fait que vous avez des yeux sortant de l'ordinaire, lui répondit Valérie avec un petit ton moqueur. Il se pencha alors vers elle, lui faisant signe qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose d'assez confidentiel. Les militaires réagirent bien sûr, mais Cooper leur fit signe de ne pas bouger et se pencha à son tour pour se rapprocher de lui.

-En fait…je sais faire un petit tour, docteur Cooper.

-Et qui est ? fit-elle, un peu décontenancée de la proximité avec cet homme et ses yeux si envoutants.

-Je peux transformer tous les objets que je touche en bombe.

-Vraiment, et c'est cela qui serait arrivé à votre appartement ?

-Tout comme à ce van.

C'est alors que Cooper entendit le petit crépitement. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit l'engin émettre un faible rayonnement orange. Le chauffeur, à l'avant, cria pour savoir ce qui se passait, c'était l'ensemble du véhicule qui avait le même bruit qu'un bol de céréale sur lequel on versait du lait.

-Et comme je ne maitrise pas du tout mon pouvoir, on devrait tous mourir dans quelques secondes, lança fier de lui le cajun.

Cooper hurla au chauffeur de s'arrêter alors que le militaire le plus proche de la porte de derrière prenait son courage à deux mains pour sauter et abandonner les autres à leur triste sort. Sitôt le véhicule immobilisé tout le monde sauta en dehors pour se mettre à l'abri. Cooper poussa Julian devant elle, pour l'aider à s'en aller, mais Rémy s'interposa entre eux et tira le jeune garçon par le bras pour courir vers les bois environnants. Cooper, ou les soldats n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que leur moyen de locomotion explosa dans une gerbe de feu. Malgré les mètres qu'elle avait mis entre elle et la bombe, elle fut projetée au sol par la violence du souffle, et les soldats plongèrent d'eux même à terre pour éviter les débris.

Lentement elle retrouva ses esprits et tenta de se redresser, aidée par un militaire qui vint à elle. Une fois debout, malgré la tête qui lui tournait, elle rassembla son cerveau et chercha en vain les deux fuyards qui en avaient profité pour se faire la malle dans les bois.

-On les poursuit madame ? demanda le militaire à ses côtés, prêt à partir à l'assaut arme au poing.

-Non, je pensais qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas leurs…capacités, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ça peut être dangereux. Demandez qu'on vienne nous récupérer, on fera le point avec Summers à notre retour, répondit-elle tout en remettant en place ses vêtements qui avaient méchamment soufferts dans l'affaire.

-Mais, madame, c'était quoi ça ? Ce mec, c'est quoi, un monstre ? questionna le chauffeur qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui était arrivé de sa chère camionnette.

Mais Cooper ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait partout, cherchant quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, afin de se remémorer les secondes les plus stressantes de toute sa vie. Non, elle en était sure, elle n'avait pas prise sa mallette avec elle, alors où était-elle ? Elle s'approcha des ruines fumantes du véhicule mais ne trouva rien. Elle croisa les mains sur sa nuque.

-Que se passe-t-il madame ?

-Ces salauds ont pris mon ordinateur…fit-elle dans un soupir d'exaspération. Car ce qui était dans cet ordinateur était primordial, c'était la liste de tous les accidents avec tous les éléments en possession du gouvernement. En clair, s'ils voulaient rechercher d'autres personnes comme eux, ils avaient tous les éléments en main.


End file.
